


Depths of Desire

by Touch_of_Venom



Series: Temptress [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Venom/pseuds/Touch_of_Venom
Summary: Hermione runs into Narcissa Malfoy in Diagon Alley the summer before her sixth year. Her wish to drown in her own desire seems to have the chance of coming true.





	Depths of Desire

Hermione collapsed against the mattress as the last waves of pleasure slowly faded. Sweat coated her body and her limbs felt heavy as her eyelids automatically began to close. She had never felt so stated, so perfectly content before in her entire life.

A feather light touch brushed across Hermione's cheek and she forced her eyes open so she could turn to look at her bed partner. Icy blue eyes were staring back at her. When Hermione had first met the icy gaze she couldn't help but compare it to the tundra, harsh and cold, not one bit of warmth resided there. The gaze was the same now, still as cool and uncaring as ever. A part of her mind idly wondered why the lack of warmth in those pale orbs did not bother her; instead they seemed to draw her in a swallow her up. The gaze had haunted her for months, years even, leading to this moment.

"This will not be happening again," the cultured voice of her partner warned.

Hermione knew that long before it was even said, she had never even dared hope that this one encounter would ever come to be. A gentle smile, one that spoke of fond memories, a shared past and just a hint of sadness was brought to her lips.

"I know," Hermione whispered.

It was pushing her luck but seeing as that was how they had ended up here in the first place Hermione moved confidently as she leaned over and stole one last kiss from the blonde. Soft but unyielding lips met hers for a moment, before Hermione found herself shoved back against the mattress while the blonde swung around straddling her.

"It seems you've already forgotten who is in control," the blonde taunted.

Deceptively soft pink lips pressed against Hermione's neck, as soft as a caress. Arousal once more began to swirl in the pit of Hermione's stomach when she found herself once more below the blonde. A sharp sting of pain lanced through her as feral teeth dug into the skin at Hermione's neck. Instead of pulling away from the source of her pain, Hermione's body arched off the bed pressing in closer to the blonde.

It was like the waves in the ocean, the hidden abyss beneath the sea of blue. With each moment, each movement, each second she was here Hermione could feel herself sinking; sinking into a sea of desire and lust. If this was what it was like to drown, Hermione had no complaints, she would gladly exploe to see how deep this ocean went. From the moment she had first caught sight of the blonde before her was the first time the waters of lust had washed over her. Hermione was more than happy to loose herself, to drown within this sea of desire for it means she was able to lose herself in the arms of Narcissa Malfoy, if only just for today.

"Already so wet for me," Narcissa purred her fingers running effortlessly through Hermione's slick folds. The pressure was light, teasing. Like a conductor of an orchestra, Narcissa knew just what to do to make Hermione's body sing.

"Please," Hermione begged from beneath the other woman. A knowing smirk graced the sinfully beautiful face above her. The woman was a demon with the appearance of an angel. She was a demon Hermione was all too willing to let defile her again and again and again.

"I do so love to hear you beg," Narcissa commented idly as she plunged her fingers deep inside Hermione once more.

A wave of pleasure rose up from the sea of lust within Hermione, it crashed down atop of her dragging her further into the greedy depths.

Hermione pinned beneath Narcissa was submissive and responsive as those possessive, skillful fingers trailed across her skin, leaving the path they had taken literally searing with pleasure.

Hermione screamed out her pleasure as it washed through her and she came once more for Narcissa. Hermione's body collapsed heavily against the bed once more this time she had no energy left. She had long since lost track of how many times Narcissa had brought her sailing over the edge of orgasm. She had of course returned the favor as many times as she could for the blonde, all the while listening to her direction, for Narcissa would never ever give up control and allow someone else to dominate her.

Hermione could feel unconsciousness beginning to creep up on her as she was completely spent. As darkness slowly began to creep up on her Hermione could not help but feel very grateful for the way events had played out. She had been in Diagon Alley after exchanging money at Gringotts; she had stopped in a small café for something to tide her over when she had spotted the blonde. It had only been the second time Hermione had ever laid eyes on Narcissa Malfoy but she had long since lost herself to the other woman. Instead of leaving the café quickly like she had planned Hermione had remained. Her amber gaze locked on Narcissa, tracking her every movement.

Hermione had been watching the other woman for a while when bright blue eyes had snapped up to meet hers. The air had felt charged between them but neither pulled their gaze away. Minutes had past until Narcissa had unfolded herself from her chair and crossed the room until she stood directly before Hermione.

For as long as Hermione lived she would never be able to answer the question of why she did what she had next but she would also never regret her actions either. Hermione had spoken before Narcissa could say a word, but she did not apologize nor did she make up an excuse for her lingering gaze.

"Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle.

Why not I with thine?" Hermione quoted repeating but a part of the poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley. Hermione had felt only panic as Narcissa's brow rose questioningly. She had no idea what she was doing or how Narcissa would react. The words had left her mouth of their own accord and she could only think she had been struck dumb by her attraction to the other woman.

Wordlessly Narcissa had turned and began making her way out of the small café. Hermione's heart had felt as if it had slipped from her chest and crashed to the ground, crushed over the lack of response from Narcissa. She had always known her attraction was a fool's errand.

The blonde had paused for a single moment at the door of the café, Hermione's eyes still on her as if by a magnetic pull that refused to allow her to look anywhere else while the blonde woman was nearby. It was because of this that Hermione noticed when Narcissa paused for only a moment and turned around to look at her.

"Coming?" Narcissa had asked her voice almost lost in the gentle quiet that had filled the small café. Still the words had reached Hermione's ears and she was up out of her set before the blonde had completely disappeared through the door of the café.

Hermione had followed Narcissa through the busy Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. She had watched incredulous as the regal blonde requested a room from Tom and began ascending the stairs, Hermione right behind her.

The door to their rented room had not yet fully closed before Narcissa's lips had been on hers demanding submission and entrance. Hermione had only been all too willing to give the blonde exactly what she demanded.

Hermione knew it was a onetime thing, that such an encounter she could never hope to happen again, but once was more than enough for her. It had been an impossible dream for anything to happen between them and with the war building she knew that anything between them would never last. Once was all that was needed for a part of Hermione to permanently become Narcissa's. No matter the future that awaited either witch there would always be a part of Hermione that belonged solely to Narcissa, as it was thoroughly dyed in the ocean of lust Hermione had lost herself in.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - The poem that Hermione quotes to Narcissa is called Love's Philosophy by Percy Bysshe Shelley. I hope you guys like the story. Peace all.


End file.
